


Flower Rain

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consolation, Healing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The wind is blowing, the time is ticking, and life will keep moving on.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 1001 Tales: Suho/Lay Fic Fest Round 3





	Flower Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, firstly I would like to apologize in advance because I got pretty much a writer's block while writing this short piece. The original idea was to create a simple, short story with a healing effect. Everyone's stories are different but I think the only thing that is similar is that somehow, someway, we will heal at the end. I just hope that everyone can gain a little bit of faith in yourself that someday you will be able to move on from your past and see the brighter way at the other side.  
> Fighting, everyone! Someone loves you. <3

The painting is beautiful, Yixing thinks. The art is perfectly displayed and it’s actually difficult for him to describe it but it’s very much beautiful. 

A girl is in the painting, walking along through a wide meadow. She is wearing a long white dress, the tail dragging along on the ground. There are millions of arrows shooting down towards her from the sky yet none touches her.

The painting awes Yixing. He can feel the loneliness in it, displayed so nicely and he loves it even though it hurts him.

The loneliness… that hits him straight in the heart.

He reads the title of the painting out loud, “Lost My Mind.”

“Yes, that fits the situation perfectly.” Someone’s voice is heard by his side and Yixing glances aside to see who is actually talking to him.

The man looks familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar. The smile being directed to him is given so freely and that’s certainly not a thing that Yixing would do to a stranger but this man does so. He is left speechless because the man doesn’t seem like he is going to introduce himself, and Yixing is not one to do that either so it’s pretty confusing.

“The painting is ethereal. I like it. You seem to be liking it too, judging from how long you have been standing here for a whole ten minutes.”

Yixing finds himself blinking his eyes. Who is exactly this man and why is he talking in this relaxed manner to him?

Noticing his confused expression, the man seems to get the hint that he doesn’t recognize him.

“My name is Kim Junmyeon. We met last month at the art showcase held by Seoul University. I remember you, sir.” The man named Junmyeon says with a smile while offering a hand out.

Yixing thinks hard. He did go to an art showcase not long ago because his company was one of those who gave the financial support to the university, but he didn’t remember meeting someone named Junmyeon…?

The man tilts his head aside. “Crooked canvas?” He tells a hint that seems to give Yixing any kind of idea.

Then the snippets of scenes flash in his head like a broken tape and that actually surprises Yixing. He met this one man back at the art showcase who had been his anger dump. That was not a good thing to do but Yixing was in a bad mood at that time and this man was around. He felt sorry though.

“Ah. Canvas.” He blurts out softly which makes the man laugh.

“So you do remember me!”

“Ah, well, yeah, I guess.” Yixing mutters with a nod of his head. The man grins brightly.

“I didn’t get your name though, mister…?”

“Zhang. Zhang Yixing.” He introduces himself as if he is in a conference room standing in front of a dozen of board members. 

“Good day, Mr. Zhang. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are in a good mood today.”

That remark is making Yixing flustered that he has to draw his attention back to the painting and away from the soft teasing smile coming from this Junmyeon man. His sudden movement tells the man that it’s time to stop the teasing.

“The painting is fabulous, but don’t you think it feels a bit lonely?” The man comments softly.

Yixing nods his head, not taking his eyes off of the painting. 

“It speaks of loneliness. But that’s life. You are all alone.”

His answer doesn’t seem to faze Junmyeon because the man is just humming softly as if he agrees to him.

“But actually, don’t get me wrong; is loneliness actually something that happens to everyone or is it something that you choose to feel? Genuine question though. I'm really curious so I'm asking you this.”

It is actually a difficult question for Yixing. Loneliness… What is it again? A feeling? Or a situation? Or destiny?

“I… I don’t know.” He blurts out softly, while staring off at the painting. 

Loneliness is something that Yixing has gotten used to. Ever since the heartbreak he felt two years ago, somehow his life has turned upside down for the worse.

The woman left him, so cruelly cheated on him and called him boring because he didn’t have enough time to give her the attention she wished for. The relationship he had so carefully built for five years, it was all gone just in a mere second of him turning his head away.

He loved her. So much that he sacrificed himself, his time, his everything to make it right. He worked so hard with a hope to build a clear, fresh future with her,  _ for her _ . Everything was set in his mind; a two stories house, a wide garden filled with her favorite flowers, a pool for her to spend her time doing her hobby, a wide balcony for them to spend their time and dance together even without music accompanying them.

Everything went down the moment he found out that she was cheating on him for the last one year. It broke his heart, his soul.

Even in someone he trusted the most, he found betrayal.

When all he expected was love and comfort.

It was sad, so sorrowful that he could only blame himself and not anyone else.

He fell into a deep pit of darkness, thinking that everything was his fault and how he hated himself for not being attentive enough to realize it all. It was all too late when the tears scrolled down his face upon watching the way she walked away from him, away from  _ his life _ .

“Give me a chance,” he had said;  _ had begged _ .

“Nothing you do would ever fix us. Just stop it.” She had said with tone laced with nothing but venom and impatience.

Venom… It’s sad to think that he would ever hear that kind of tone from her when all he expected was sweet, lovely whispers coming from her.

She left, taking all of her belongings, leaving only one single thing that hurt Yixing way more.

It was the engagement ring.

And to think that day was supposedly their anniversary day.

That day, Yixing cried. 

Work was a distraction. He fell into his work, erasing every trace of her from his life and mind. 

What was the use of draining himself, of overthinking, when nothing of it could bring her back into his arms? Nothing. 

He worked hard, even harder, to forget everything. It was stressful and strenuous that it made him lose himself. He lost himself in the way of forgetting his dark, painful memories.

Everyone told him to give himself a break, to take a breather, to just relax. He wants to do it, he wants to! But his brain won’t let him. Everytime he ever so accidentally found her face somewhere, in the ads, on the television, on the magazine, he would beat himself all over again.

It’s a never ending loop, and Yixing doesn’t know how to get out of it.

“Sir?” Junmyeon calls at him who has suddenly gone silent and looking so distant. 

Yixing quickly breaks out of his deep thought. “I’m sorry. What is it again?”

Junmyeon stares at him for a good few seconds.

“You seem to have a lot in your mind.” He says softly under his breath. Those words cause Yixing to lift his head and stare back at the man gazing at him with a gentle look.

Most people know that he indeed has a lot in his mind, but no one really dares to speak up about it. They know that he wants his privacy and they respect it; but sometimes they forget, that Yixing is also only a mere human. He is bound to  _ break _ .

He is bound to get hurt, bound to need help, to seek attention, and to be rescued from his own thoughts.

Sometimes, he doesn’t want to be alone.

His silence seems to be the affirmation for the man because the smile offered to him the next second is so gentle, so kind, that Yixing feels himself tearing up.

A sincere smile; it’s been a while.

“I know we are strangers. I know that the first time we met was not an okay thing, with you seemingly being in a bad mood that day and being mad at the fact that the painting displayed at the art showcase had a crooked canvas,” Junmyeon starts softly with a little laugh at the end at the memory.

Yixing stares silently.

“But really, I might be only a worker in this exhibition,” he continues and Yixing glances down to the nametag pinned firmly on the man’s shirt which he has just noticed.

“I have seen so many people with different characters and feelings, coming in and walking out with complicated stories in their life, but those are clearly displayed in their eyes and,” he pauses, glancing sideways to Yixing while offering a gentle tilt of his head, “and I can see yours.”

Yixing stares back, it takes him a few seconds to come up with any kind of response.

“What… what kind of story? That I have?”

Junmyeon glances back to the painting displayed right in front of them.

“‘Lost My Mind’, the painting says. This might be one of the best paintings I have ever seen, and it might be my favorite. And you, sir, have the same feeling as this painting as I see you.”

Is it? Does that mean Yixing is slowly losing his mind?

“Everyone has that point in their life where they are really close to losing it all, to give up. Trust me, because I had one too. But life is too short for you to spend your time being gloomy and overthinking about it, why do you have to live that way?”

“It’s… not that easy.” Yixing mutters under his breath while gazing down.

“It is not, I know. Everyone has their own way and time to heal, so there is no right and wrong here.”

Silence washes over them as Yixing ponders for those words. 

“Mr. Zhang,” he calls softly.

Yixing lifts his head up. Junmyeon is staring at him with a bright, reassuring smile.

“I don’t want you to beat yourself over something that I believe is in the past. It’s called your past for a reason. All you have is the present, and I do know that it’s going to be a good ‘present’ for you if you can believe in yourself.”

The tear slips past the corner of his eye and Yixing feels his lips tremble.

He didn’t imagine his day to turn this way. He didn’t see himself being emotional over a random painting which holds so much meaning, to meet someone who surprisingly can understand what he is feeling deep inside with just a single look, to cry over little, simple words which hold such a big meaning to him.

“Time heals everything, sir.” Junmyeon whispers softly while offering him a handkerchief.

Yixing tremblingly takes the cotton and he feels himself letting out a shaky chuckle.

“I hope so.”

“It will. Trust me.”

The cotton feels tender between his fingers and Yixing swallows the thick bile in his throat. 

The burdens are still there, but a small part of it is gone, miraculously. Weird, but he realizes that’s exactly how life works.

“The sky's still blue, the sun still rises, and every wound will eventually heal on its own.”

A chuckle turns into a soft laugh and Yixing glances up at the man through his blurred sight.

Junmyeon is smiling brightly, brighter than the sunshine and it warms Yixing’s heart.

“The rain will fall, but the sky will clear up again. The rain falls, but flowers will still bloom.”

Yixing looks up in a slight embarrassment, but he is braving himself to take a step forward to move on, to walk out of the darkness he created for himself.

In order to ‘heal’, you need the ‘will’.

“Mr. Kim Junmyeon, do you have some free time after this? I need a company for a friendly coffee date.” 

Junmyeon smiles. “Sure. I know a cafe with a delicious cheesecake. You wouldn’t be able to resist it, I dare you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” Yixing replies with a soft laugh at the end.

*

_ Flowers do bloom even in the falling rain. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Most of the parts in this story is inspired by Mamamoo Hwasa's 'Lost My Mind'. It's a really great song, you can check it out! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
